


Pink Ocean

by lukutakina



Category: BoJack Horseman, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, Surprise guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukutakina/pseuds/lukutakina
Summary: Family is a very powerful word. It can be wonderful and horrendous thing. Follow Steven along as he experiences a family-featured nightmare. Staring celebrity star BoJack Horseman and Showrunner Herb Kazazz.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pink Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this fic midway through Steven Universe Future. I remember BoJack Horseman had ended just recently.
> 
> There was this hole that I couldn’t fill.
> 
> It drove my muse for this fic. Also largely drew inspiration from “The view from halfway down.”
> 
> Story revolves around Steven Universe. But you’ll enjoy it more if you’ve finished BoJack Horseman.

**Pink Ocean**

Steven and Connie walked up to the temple. Steven was carrying a potted cactus in his hands.

“We don’t have to do this, we can still turn back if you want to.”

Steven heard her voice but didn’t react to it. Instead, he took one last look behind him. The beach enveloped the entire land. Further across the horizon, water filled every corner of his vision. Groves of sand washed up mountains of gold. Smacking down in immaculate waves, resting their collective touch at the millions of shards hugging at the end of the water.

The sun was still up, softly reflecting its light onto the beach. Reflecting a pink hue that splattered across the horizon of the sky. A hue that stained the grains of sand into a true pink.

“There is no going back.”

Steven knocked on the door. They were both greeted almost immediately.

“Pink, there you are.”

Standing behind the door was White’s pearl.

“We’ve been expecting you, why don’t you join us inside.” The pearl chimed in White’s voice. They both entered the house, but White’s pearl stopped him. “You may leave that outside!” She beamed with a smile.

Steven looked at the cactus. Upon inspection, the cactus began to mold itself. The arms and stalk of the cactus caved in, and then it regressed back into place. As Steven’s head.

Steven breathed a heavy sigh as he placed the cactus on the ground. “Right here is fine.” He said, expecting a response from the pearl. Except there wasn’t one, she just floated into the temple.

“We don’t have to do this, we can still turn back if you want to.”

“No, this is fine. Let’s keep going.”

As they entered the temple, they found a long table in the middle of the room. There were various dishes spread about the table, all looked surprisingly appetizing.

Pearl was found in the kitchen, she looked to be catering for the dinner. Steven even spotted Amethyst and Garnet. And, was that Blue and Yellow. They appeared to be chasing a corrupted gem that was creating a mess in the temple.

“Steven, thank goodness you’re here.” Pearl voiced across the kitchen. “We ran into a few delays, but I have prepared most of the food for the dinner. Feel free to start whenever you’d like, everyone should be arriving soon.” The corrupted gem crashed into pearl, knocking her off her feet.

“Amethyst, you said you would handle this!” Pearl barked.

Amethyst was on top of the fridge, aiming her whip at the corruption. She swung it at the corrupted gem but missed its mark. “I’m trying,” she defended. “Besides, it’s not just me.”

Yellow charged fast at the corrupted gem, determination strut all over her face. The gem spread out its wings and darted away from the incoming diamond. Amethyst was about to join the rummage until Blue placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s best we leave this to them,” Blue referred to Yellow and Garnet. They were cornering the gem slowly and ran into each other as the corrupted gem outwitted their movements.

Steven found himself sitting down, eager to try some of the dishes laid out. He’d first start with a salad, grabbing some tongs to scoop a handful of veggies. He breathed a sigh of relief as he fitted the leafy green in his mouth. Plastic.

He spat out the leafy green.

Connie took a seat next to Steven, who was now staring at the food in front of him. She served herself a plate of salad as well. Happily munching away.

“So, Blue,” Amethyst sat herself on the table, Blue Diamond did the same. “You’re a big gem, what kind of things are ya into.”

“Oh, well.” Blue started rummaging with her hair. “When I’m not spending time with Spinel and the diamonds. I tend to search across space for unique landscapes. There are several planets with glorious oceans and vast skies.”

“Wow, I never took you for an adventurer.”

Blue looked at her hands. “Well, I wasn’t much of anything before.”

Amethyst looked at her, halting her eating for a moment.

“I was never the leader gems needed me to be. Failing to reach the needs of my court, and my fellow diamonds.”

Just then, Pearl dropped in to check with Steven. “Steven, you hardly touched your salad.” Her voice was soft and slow.

Steven wanted to jump from how close she was. “Sorry, it-it just tastes a little funny is all.” He forced out a smile, hoping she would leave it at that.

“I can fix you up something else, would you like a protein shake? Or perhaps a fruit smoothie.” She said it immediately, and then lunged herself into the kitchen.

“I actually love it!” Amethyst exclaimed. Her and Blue were still talking.

“You do,” Blue sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yup, it feels great teaching gems how to do things for themselves, learn about themselves and find new ways to enjoy their lives.”

“The gems that you’ve been helping,” Blue’s hands reached out to open air. “Were they, were they difficult to handle.”

“To handle,” Amethyst repeated, choking back some light laughter. “I didn’t have to handle anyone, just listened to what gems wanted to do.”

“You make it sound so simple.” Blue said with a sigh.

“That’s because it is simple, girl. And you’re doing a better job now, right. Gems keep telling me about your cloud sessions. You use the power of vape to help people down in the dumps. I see you, Blue.” Amethyst started scoffing down a burrito from the dining table.

Blue Diamond looked down at her hands, a hard pan of her vision quickly looked them over. A soft murmur cracked from her form, fighting hard to make a sound. Then she looked back up at the purple gem who was choking down the burrito like a snake with a beak. It made her crack a small giggle.

Just like before, Pearl returned to Steven’s side. This time, she had two cups on a plate and set one in place for Steven. And the other for Connie. Steven grabbed one of the cups and inspected its contents.

It smelled sweet.

He lifted the rim of the cup to his lips for a taste. Boy, was it salty! His face tightened as he pulled the palm of his hand to catch any spillage.

Connie drank her shake as well, groaning with satisfaction. “Pearl, this is the best. Thanks.”

Pearl smiled back at the girl, but then focused her attention on Steven. “Did you not like it?” Her voice was so frail. “I can whip something else if you’d like.”

“No!” Steven blurted. “It’s fine, really.”

Pearl nodded, then left back to the kitchen.

Yellow Diamond slammed herself on a seat. “Well, that took longer than necessary.” She stated fiercely. “And where is White! She should have been here by now.”

Garnet sat down next to Amethyst, not saying a word.

“She will be here any moment.” Blue answered.

Yellow scoffed. “Will she now? I find that difficult to believe. And after all the trouble we went through to put this together. We even went as far to provide organic sustenance.”

Amethyst choked on her food a little, “First of all, your yellow grace. It’s called food. Second of all, Pearl cooked the dinner herself.”

“Yes, yes,” she waved her off. She reached out and picked up a yellow fruit with a spike of flowers. Without giving it a moment’s thought, she munched on the fruit.

“This is quite extraordinary, what is it?”

“That, is a pineapple,” Garnet stated.

“Not bad,” she said with a smile. “My compliments to the pearl.”

Amethyst cracked up laughing as Garnet just shook her head then raised up a thumb.

“Blue, have you tried eating yet. I’m starting to believe it might have some use after all.” Yellow asked.

“No, I have not. I have been waiting until everyone is present and seated.”

“I see, a shame you’ll have to wait a few millennia before trying food for the first time.” She roared out a laugh. Then she did something that sucked the air from Steven’s lungs.

“Steven! How have you liked managing little Homeworld? I have read many reports from gems attending your academy. It’s a massive success!” She slammed one hand on the table, knocking down the smoothies. “Gems from everywhere are flocking to Earth to be a part of it. Even gems from Homeworld put it amongst themselves to migrate across the GALAXY to experience what you’ve done here. And with only a year of operation! Ha!” She nearly choked on the laugh.

Steven continued to stare at Yellow, wondering if she would continue talking. And once it was apparent that she was done speaking, he looked across the table to find all eyes on him. All but Connie.

“Well Steven.”

Steven turned back to Yellow. Her seat had morphed into a fitting yellow throne. The table gently split under her elbows as she glared at him.

“Don’t be modest Steven, it’s a stunning success. Tell us of your charming tales.” Yellow persisted.

“T-tales, right.” Steven clumped his hands together, packing friction from his palms. “Well, little Homeworld is doing great. Yup, almost too great. Am I right.” He glimpsed at amethyst and Garnet. “I mean, it’s running as it should.”

“Right,” Yellow poked. “It certainly is. And I’ve read many reports where gems talked highly of you. Tell me, what stood out most from the experience.”

“Wow, Yellow,” Steven put a hand on his head. “There are so, so many. Where do I even begin?”

“Anywhere you’d like.” Garnet reassured the boy.

“Ok, well. I guess, that. I should tell you…”

Saved by a doorbell, Steven immediately stood up. “I’ll get it.” Followed by, “Who knows, it could be White, that sly diamond. Running fashionably late as always. Am I right, Yellow.”

Yellow Diamond roared with laughter, this time slamming her fists onto her throne. “It’s funny because its true.”

A few heads groaned as Steven made his way to the door. He was eager to walk away from the table, but he wasn’t eager to see White. His body froze as his hand encountered the doorknob, and he sent vibrations through the metal dial. Blood seeped up to his head as hot flashes flooded his mind at the very idea of seeing White. The panic was overwhelming him. That is until he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door. 

Upon opening, Greg Universe slides through and embraces his son in a hug. Steven puts his hands in his pockets.

“What are you doing here?”

“You think I’m gonna miss tonight, schuball. Not a thing in the universe would stop me from missing this.”

Steven wasn’t prepared to hear those words. He pulled out his hands and returned his father’s hug. He felt the muscles around his eyes begin to relax. That is, until he saw two other figures standing just outside.

Steven pulled away.

“Steven,” Greg began, “I want you to meet two friends of mine. This is Herb and Bojack. They’re a couple of stage guys I met in my younger days. A couple of waiters busting jokes in the streets.”

A man and a horse walked into their home. The man was the first to introduce himself, striding forward like a placid plank. 

“You heard it from the man with a van who sticks with his plan, I’m Herb Kazzaz. But just call me, Herb. And this inhumane, hoodlum to the left of me is none other than…” Herb threw jazz hands at the horseman, who sighed heavily.

“I’m Bojack, Horseman. Obviously.”

“He’s a real kick in the groin once you get to know him,” Herb added.

“Dad…” Steven tried to add volume to his voice. “I don’t know if Pearl or the others, will be okay with-”

“Don’t worry, schuball. I already let Pearl know way in advance if they could join us.” Greg interrupted him.

“You told Pearl, and she was okay.” Steven took a shallow breath. “She was okay with letting these people join us.”

“I know right, or as Pearl would say. The more the scarier. Now come on, lets go sit down at the table.”

Steven didn’t walk away, instead he got a good glimpse of his father and the man taking a seat with the others.

He could see Pearl in the distance. Waving over to Greg and his friend, greeting them with hugs and distant memories. Colorless memories.

“Hey.”

Such a simple word. Not a word that would typically get his attention, were it not coming from the horseman. What was his name again.

“It’s Steven, right.”

As if the horseman didn’t already know.

He scratched his neck before continuing, “Look, Steven. I can tell that you aren’t, too. Pleased, that we’re here. And that’s fair.” He tried not to shout his words. “It’s a family night, and here we are, intruding like a couple of-”

“Strangers.” Steven cut him off.

“Harsh, I was gonna say something along the lines of ‘rascals’ or something else witty. But, I’m getting ahead of myself. I’ll put it for you straight kid, cause your father isn’t gonna do it. If you want us to leave, then all you have to do is say the word. I can easily slip my way to Herb and rattle up some excuse to get us out of here. And we’ll be out of your hair without a trace. You could have a good time with your family without worry.”

Steven was still staring at the diner table. They were already having a good time.

“No. It’s alright.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to head on out? It’s really not a problem. In fact, I’d be a really simple process. Like we were never here.”

“You were invited, weren’t you.” The boy stabbed.

“I mean, technically, yes. But!”

“Then there isn’t anything to worry about. Everything will be just fine, how can it not be with both parts of my family coming together. Totally fine.”

“Wow, getting some mixed signals over here.” Bojack softly said to himself. “Look, if it’s guilt or some other emotion you’re trying to avoid. I can lay it down for your father-”

“No.” Steven cut the horseman off, his fire coming out of hiding.

“Steven, we don’t have to do this, we can still turn back if you want to.”

Steven clenched his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. “No, this is fine.” The words did little to calm the fire in his face. His body radiated pink, so he forced his body to ease up.

He looked up at the horseman, who softened his gaze onto him like a weakened puppy.

“I’m going to get some air.” The fire in his face hadn’t calmed at all. He could still feel it peel at the inside of his skin. As it trimmed layers of hair under his chin. Igniting the rest of his body, barely being able to deal with the weight of pink filling his form. It was painful holding in all the tension. The door needed to be reached.

And finally, he met the door. But he payed it no greeting as he opened and closed it in a single movement. 

Steven leaned his whole back against the door, desperate to lend his mind a break. Eager to shut his eyes, and null out the color entering his sight. Save for the blundering wind that came from his breath.

Time continued to pass, but his heavy breathing continued to last. At least the searing heat was in the past, brushing over to a timid ember. But the force of the emotions did their work, and strained his body in more ways than he could remember.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Steven continued breathing, dazed beneath the color of his eyelids. Lost to the pressure of his chest, he began to feel less hazed. Sounds were returning to his ears. Nothing extreme, just the passing sounds of waves grazing the sand. They had a predictable rhythm.

It could’ve been one hundred waves in, or even a thousand. But the waves succeeded. He was now calm. And with peace of mind, he could open his eyes.

Upon opening, he caught a glimpse of a figure at the corner of his eye. Shifting his neck aside, he spotted Spinel. Leaning against the house, just a few inches away.

“Spinel! How long have you been standing there?”

“Not too long.” She responded. “Long enough though.”

“Are you nervous, about tonight.”

Some part of Steven wanted to tell her the truth, that he could barely stand the thought of the dinner. That he’d rather be trapped in a room for a thousand years than have to see their faces.

“I guess a little.”

“A Little!” she couldn’t help but bounce around. “I’m stressing my brains out over here, it’s the family dinner. The grand family dinner! Steven.”

He really didn’t need to be reminded.

“I mean, I did. Poof, the gems. And started all that fuss,” Spinel tried to look through the windows, but they were tinted without color. “Do you think they’re still mad about that?”

Steven looked out onto the beach, capturing the shimmering waves.

“I don’t know, probably.”

“Well, gee. Thanks, ol’ savior of the universe.”

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that.”

“And you know I don’t like it when you brood by yourself.”

Steven winced.

“Sorry, that was a low jab. Stressful night. It’s just, I know you’re upset Steven, you don’t have to hide it from me. We can simp on this night together. Ya just have to let me in.”

Steven continued to stare out into the ocean. Water stretched on for miles, covering all of earth in its cohesive embrace. Pink stained the surrounding air because sunlight covered every surface inch of water. The ocean was mocking him.

“Look, Spinel. You’re right, it’s a stressful night. I came out here to get some air, just needed a little break is all.”

Spinel had picked up the cactus Steven that was placed on the floor. She started inspecting the pot from top to bottom. “Fair, tis fair. Didn’t think it’d reach pure chaos without me, if I’m honest.”

“Ha, ha, very funny Spinel.” Steven cooed. “It’s barely the start of it all, there’s gonna be plenty of opportunities for you to cause chaos.” They both shared a laugh.

“Seriously though, I am really stressed about this.” Steven began.

“That’s alright Steven, you’re not alone. Just let it out, what’s got ya ruffled in your garnets.”

“Well, for starters. Dad invited some friends of his over, and I don’t even know them. Like, its hard enough that I have to be try to compose myself around my own family. But to be composed around people I barely know, about subjects I’d rather avoid. It just really rubs me the wrong way.”

“That do-do brain.” Spinel began. “Say less, Steven. I can have those bozos out of your hair in no time. You don’t even have to worry ‘bout a thing, cuz your best pal Spinel’s gonna take out the trash.

“Wait, Spinel.” Steven grabbed her hand before she could impulsively go inside. “It’s alright, I already said it was okay. Besides, that’s really the least of my problems.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

“It’s alright, you’re just trying to help out in your own way. Everyone usually does.”

“Alright, then from aside the jokers ya got inside. What’s eating ya?”

Typically, Steven didn’t have an answer to this question. Nor a response for that matter. He has been running away from his problems and distancing himself from those who could help him. But the realization dawned on the boy not long ago.

“It’s myself.”

“Come again, I think your voice bag is busted.”

“It’s me.” Steven repeated. “I’m not mentally sound to be handling relationships around me, okay. I feel like crap because I constantly strive to be needed. But no one needs me anymore. And time only keeps moving forward, which means people are either moving on or drifting away.” Steven pulled both hands to his brow. “It feels like I’m about to die every time someone brings up the past. I want to move on, I really do. But I just can’t, it’s so hard.”

The flame had returned. The fire that lived within him, seared his organs as it let loose rage. This fire was different, it carried various colors of energy. Having him feel a new type of feeling, one that put him at a higher altitude than rage.

But the night was still young. He needed to be able to function, at least for tonight. So he pushed the feeling down.

Steven looked up to see Spinel looking down at him. She had guilt glazed all over her face.

“We don’t have to do this, we can still turn back if you want to.”

“What.” Steven quietly said.

“We don’t have to go to this dinner, we can ditch it. The two of us, I can be your partner in crime.”

“No, we can’t just run away Spinel.”

“Who said anything about running, we can do a light jog. Heck, I’ll even take walking. It’s slow and boring, but it works.”

“Spinel, you know what I meant.”

“I know, I know.” Spinel assured. “But think about it. You say you’re not ready to see em. Well, you don’t have to, not really. We can walk away right now, no one will even know that we did it.”

“They would NOTICE us missing.”

“They would,” she defended. “But you can leave that mess for the future. On a day when you feel more prepared. On a day when you’re able to talk about hard subjects. On a day where the past doesn’t hurt.”

“Oh yeah, and how am I going to get there.”

Spinel almost said something, but hesitated.

“No, go ahead. Let me know exactly how I’m going to achieve that.

Still no response.

“I’m waiting.”

She groaned, “I don’t know. I don’t know when that day will come.”

It is what he expected. She couldn’t have an answer for her.

“Are you ready to head inside.” Steven was facing the door again. Spinel, who still had the potted cactus in her hand, turned to face the boy.

“Are you?”

…

The doorknob felt heavy. No other door in the universe could be as deadly as the one in front of him. And he swore that its weight would leave his muscles torn and sore. Beaten, and useless.

He could hear laughs behind the door. Like a clasp of velvet brass, the sounds vibrated across the floor and walls. Appalled, but bound to hear. Several echoes of conversational glee. Bouncing back between bodies.

It was Spinel who dared to act first. The gem tried to open the door.

“It’s locked, did they really start without us.”

Spinel started harassing the door with her fists. “Hey, open up! Ya got the frontrunners standing outside. Yoo-hoo!” Boisterous echoes of laughter answered her reply. “Hello.” Spinel continued to knock on the door.

Steven could feel the heat building up at the back of his head. “Hey, I don’t think-”

Just then, White Diamond swung through.

“Spinel! Steven! There you are!” Her gem was blinding. “We’ve been wondering where you two were. Come, come, everyone is almost here.”

Spinel held her eyes shut, jumping up and down to spur energy. “Alright! The day we’ve been preparing for. Got to get the negative jitters out of the way!” She tried to open her eyes, only to have them flashed by White.

“White! You’re glowing again, we can barely see.”

“Oh, forgive me dearies.” The light emanating from her gem began to fade. To a shade as dim as a candlelight. They could finally get a good look at the diamond.

Her form was shrunk down, just like Yellow and Blue. However, her diamond gem took up most of the space from her face. It was almost comical, were it not for the lack of eyes and nose. The gem covered too much of her face.

“How is that, better?” She spoke from the only other part still left on her face.

“Yeah, much better.”

“Splendid, well. Come along, we’re all waiting.”

Spinel did some rapid jumping jacks. “Alright, no stress. No stress. We got this, Steven! Charge!” Spinel charged inside. Leaving Steven behind.

White gave her a passing smile, then craned her neck in the boy’s direction.

“Steven.” Her voice is so soft.

It makes his blood boil.

Steven wanted to keep his composure, but couldn’t speak out a greeting.

“Steven,” she cooed, “May I get a second opinion on something.”

The boy still could not come up with a response. There were a million emotions passing through his body, but his mind screamed distress.

She walked closer to the boy. Just a few steps are all it took. And a little bend, of course.

“How do I look?”

Steven was staring right at her gem. Right at her face.

“Um, you look f-fine.” He uttered.

“Steven,” she had a very defeated expression. “That’s what everyone else said, and then your friends started laughing-oh, did I say friends. I meant family.” She pulled back her mouth. “They had a frivolous laugh on my behalf. But Steven, my appearance. It isn’t too odd.”

That’s an understatement. Her entire existence is rather odd.

“I mean, maybe it’d help if, if you had some eyes.”

“Really, you think so.” White’s form shined in a vivid flash, but she looked virtually the same.

“Well, what do you think.” She raised both her hands up to reveal her eyes at the palm of her hands.

“Whoa! I take it back, I take it back.”

White flashed back to her prior form, without eyes. And a pink hue ended up staining her body.

“My, how embarrassing.” She laughed at herself. “Well, this form will have to do. Really Steven, this dinner wouldn’t have been a trouble in Homeworld.”

“The ceilings would have accommodated everyone.”

“But I must say, it’s rather pleasant to be able to visit your home. A lovely glimpse of your human life.”

“Yeah, well.” Steven could only voice a few words. But words were swirling in his head, like a twister.

“Well, come along.”

Steven never took a step as White made her way towards the table. The space under Steven’s feet pulled his body along as he stood perfectly still.

“The drive here was a breeze, practically instantaneous.”

Steven focused his attention at the sound of White’s steps. Her loud, consistent steps.

“And the décor is marvelous Steven, much better than our past visits.”

Click’ clack’

Tip’ tap’

It donned on him that she had been giggling.

“The dinner is already much more festive.”

He could see faces at the table now.

“Don’t worry, most of us haven’t ate yet. I can’t say the same for that amethyst.”

He could hear echoes of laughter.

“Amethyst sure is comfortable, eating.”

Smiles spread across the board.

White aimed her neck his way, her smile dazzling as a spangled speck.

“Presentation, Steven.”

White dashed her arms against their noise, gaining the attention of those within the table.

“Thank you for joining everyone, our guest of honor has arrived!” She shined the room.

“Hey, how come Steven gets a standing ovation.” Spinel complained.

“No darling, the guest of honor is none other than Myself!” She shined the room again.

“Didn’t you get here late.” Amethyst shot back.

“Why anyone knows that the star arrives fashionably late.”

“Is that what you were doing? While we waited outside your head, waiting for you to get ready. Your plan was to arrive ‘fashionably’ late.” Yellow bit back.

“It takes a lot for a star to get ready.”

“We were supposed to arrive as a group,” Blue calmly said.

“What were you doing in there, gazing at that head of yours.” Yellow bellowed.

A few laughs erupted from the table.

“Yellow,” Blue scolded her.

White’s pink blush reappeared. She simply smiled and sat herself at one of the ends of the table. A marvel bench rose for her.

“Steven, dear. Would you like to sit next to us?” She patted the white stone, there was plenty of space.

“Well, I’d love to. But…”

He couldn’t think of an excuse.

“He was sitting next to me, right Steven.”

It was Connie! She is a lifesaver, he’ll have to thank her after this.

“Yes, I was right next to Connie. Sorry, White.”

She returned his smile.

“Don’t fret, Steven. There is no need for apologies. We’re family. Now, run along. To your seat, the feast is about to begin.”

Just as before, the floor under Steven shifted him near his seat. He waved a smile to Connie before sitting down. There was a platter right in front of him.

“Can we have everyone’s attention.” It was MegaPearl. She had a platter in one hand.

“We’d like to thank you all for coming.” She got a few cheers from the crowd. “Today, we’ll each dedicate a portion of our time to appreciate what we have as a family. A family bonded by love, and loss. Of conflict, and understanding. And as we move on from our past pain, we come out a little bit stronger. A bit more connected. And a heck of a lot more fulfilled.”

“So, we’d like to commemorate our family dinner with the main course.”

She placed the platter for White Diamond, her index finger and thumb hugged the tip.

“We made each dish considering the individual. Some were easier to prepare than others, we hope you can find some solace within our meals.”

MegaPearl lifted the lid, revealing the plate for White. Eggs and toast.

“Well, I can certainly give it a try.” White sliced a small piece with her silverware.

Next was Yellow. MegaPearl spawned a plate from her gem and served it on the table. They were lemons.

“I think I prefer the pineapple,” she said as she chewed one in her mouth.

MegaPearl simply went down the table, serving everyone’s plate.

Cooked salmon for Blue.

Peanuts for Herb.

Pills for Bojack.

“Figures,” he whined.

Porkchops for Greg.

MegaPearl then made it to the other end of the table. She placed another platter at the end, no one was sitting there at the moment. Then she came around to Steven.

“Oh Steven, you already have a plate.”

Steven looked at the plate in front of him. “Didn’t you bring this for me?”

“We don’t ever recall bringing it for you. Would you like us to take it off your hands for you.”

“No, that’s fine. Really, I’m sure its just as good as any other. Carry on.” He insisted with his hands.

“Alright Steven, we’ll only be but a moment.”

Connie got fresh-cut, ham sandwiches. With a juice box.

“Thanks, MegaPearl.”

Amethyst received a large pizza. With everything imaginable as a topping.

“Thanks, MegaP! You’re the best.”

Garnet got some sort of stuffed bell pepper.

“Is it spicy?” she asked.

“Lights your mouth on fire.”

“Nice.”

MegaPearl then turned her attention to Spinel.

“And finally, a cake for Spinel.” She served her a vanilla flavored cake, with frosting and strawberries layered on top.”

“Wow, it looks great. I don’t know what to say.”

“You could thank us,” MegaPearl said politely.

“Thanks,” she hid her face with her pigtails.

MegaPearl welcomed her praise, and capered lengthways towards her beloved boy.

“We’re back Steven,” she eyed his platter. The lid was still on. “You didn’t like it, after all. Let us get you-”

“No.” He interrupted. “I lost my appetite. Please, just, sit down. No reason you shouldn’t eat.”

“You sure schuball, a healthy body’s gotta eat. Anything’s better than nothing.”

“It’s fine, I had a protein shake earlier.”

Connie stopped eating for a sec, stared down the boy, demanding respect.

“I did have one earlier, I’m fine.” He poached.

“Ya took a gander at the plate before cringing.” Bojack said.

“We can whip up something easily enough, Steven.” MegaPearl tried once more.

“No, it’s fine. You’ve cooked enough. Please, just sit.” Steven asserted.

MegaPearl patiently eyed him. He didn’t break expression, stern little boy. No, that’s not right. He isn’t a boy anymore.

“Alright Steven, we’ll sit.” MegaPearl lifted her own lid, it was a salad of various flower petals. “You’re lucky we’ve been looking forward to this meal.”

Everyone was now seated, the perfect environment to start conversation.

“So Steven, your dad here tells me you started traveling around on your own. How have you been liking it?”

It was Herb, one of Greg’s friends.

“It’s been a ride, something new to experience.”

“I bet it must feel amazing! Or maybe even scary, to be able to head out on the road by yourself. And at such a young age.”

“Lucky,” Bojack commented.

“It’s feels like a little bit of both actually.”

“He’s only been out for a few months, still at the infant stage of his journey.” MegaPearl added.

“Amazing,” Herb began, “I get to witness Steven right before his massive hurdle. It’s your prime time, kid.”

“My what.”

“There comes a time when people start to explore their inner selves. Some aren’t so fortunate. But, for those who are willing to take up the challenge. They come out transformed.”

“Transformed.” Steven repeated.

“Precisely.” Herb commented. “Transformation can be a joyous process.”

“Please,” Bojack differed.

“Leave it to a philanthropist to sugarcoat life for ya. No, transformation can also be shitty process.”

“Language.” MegaPearl stated.

“Your son has been across the galaxy and has left the house. You really think he hasn’t heard anyone curse before.” Bojack defended.

She gave Bojack a menacing glare.

“And my point still holds truth. Transformation,” Bojack mocked. “That’s just a neutral word, doesn’t lean any way until we apply it to ourselves.”

“Well, when we do that, we could fill a book with all your negative transformations.” Herb Jabbed.

“Oh, ha, ha. Funny.”

“Wait,” Connie spoke up. “You’re a philanthropist, Herb.”

“Sure am.”

“Wow, what encouraged a showrunner like yourself to take an interest in philanthropy?” Her face was glowing.

“Curious little one, alright. Well, it had to be after the time I was fired. It was a very low period for me. The following year was unbearable. But then I got back into staging performances. For various events of entertainment. Wasn’t gonna focus on it too much. They were just little stand up performances. Nothing big, or extravagant. Just missed the feeling of landing a joke.” He started playing with one of his peanuts.

“A year passes by, the little stage shows were fun. For a while, but I was getting ready to move on. But not before, one last performance.”

Light glistened in Herb’s eyes.

“A friend of mine wanted me to perform for an orphanage. Of course, I couldn’t turn her down. I mean, come on. It’s like fate was slapping me in the face.”

“So, I show up to the orphanage. Shake hands with some heads who were running the place. And they tell me-”

He stood up, and used another voice.

‘Herb, it’s such an honor to meet your acquaintance.’

‘My family Adored your show, we used to watch it all the time.’

‘Let’s take photos.’

Herb posed himself for goofy snapshots.

“Sounds like the time of your life.” Bojack added.

“Oh hush,” Herb sat himself back down. “Once I greeted and pleased those devils, I got a chance to meet the orphans before performing for em. They were cute, little kids. Nice enough.”

“Not one of them, Not a single one!”

“Was wearing a smile.”

“So, I made it a personal challenge. Make all of them laugh by the end of it. Simple enough,” he laughed to himself.

“They line up the kids in rows, sit em down in the main hallway. I stand myself in front of them all, and stare at their needy, little eyes.”

“And I start telling jokes.” Herb shakes his head from side to side.

“Nobody is laughing. I bring out my impressions, my expressions, my Beautiful voice, simple one-liners. Nothing really works.”

“By the end of the show, I only got a few giggles from the crowd. By far the quietest audience I performed for, since leaving the show. I thought it was a disaster, that I failed the lil munchkins. Couldn’t even spark a lil joy in the lives of these orphans.”

“Until! One of them came up to me. I’ll never forget it. It was a little girl, she had a few bruises on her face. I’ll never forgot that either.”

“And she came up to me and said-”

‘Thank you.’

“She thanked me, I was really confused. This girl was one of the orphans who didn’t so much as crack a smile. I didn’t even think she was paying attention.”  
“But, here she was. Thanking me. So, I asked her-”

“What for?”

“And you know what she said.”

“Let me guess,” Bojack joined. ‘Thank you for your jokes, they made my whole life better.’

“Ya ass,” Herb jeered.

“She did say thanks for the jokes.” He continued on. “But the whole point of it all, was my realization.”

“Realization?” Steven questioned.

“Yes, I realized that day. That the jokes I’ve been performing for decades, does so little to help people.”

“Wait, what.” Steven almost blurted.

“I know, blew my mind too. I’m not sure where, but somewhere down the line I must have believed that comedic work helped people. That what we did in show business meant something. But I couldn’t be more wrong.”

“A few jokes weren’t gonna make the orphan’s lives better. Laughter wasn’t gonna be their saving grace. No. It had to be something more personal, something more tangible. And that’s when I decided to get personally involved with the very same orphanage. I funded the reconstruction of their building, advertised local market campaigns, held adoption events, organized little joyrides for the lil devils. And that was simply the start of it all.”

“Herb, that’s incredible.” Connie voiced.

“That actually, does sound incredible.” Bojack whimpered.

“That tug at my heartstrings, Herb.” Greg softly said.

“Ahh, you’re such a softy Greg. Anyway, let’s keep the ball rolling. Bojack, you’re next.”

“What. Next for what.”

“We set the theme earlier, catch on with me buddy. Transformation. Recall an event that transformed your life?”

“What. Why shy should I go next?”

“Come on, it’s easier to follow this way. We’ll just go down the table, starting with you.”

“I don’t know Herb. That’s a pretty, heavy thought.”

“You could tell us whatever you want Bojack. It could be something small too.” Greg said.

“Or you could say nothing at all.” Steven spat.

Bojack whipped his face to eye the teen. Young adult. He couldn’t tell. But he didn’t have to be good at reading body language to understand spite.

“Alright, I got a little story for ya. I got a million just at the top of my head. Transformation. You couldn’t pick an easier topic. But I got one just for you.”

“Just for the guest of honor! For Steven Universe.”

“Hey, Bojack. Ease up.” Greg said.

“Twas my mother’s funeral.” He announced. “A day as grand as ever. I was to give a eulogy.”

“Here we go.” Herb said.

“My mother and I had a very, unhealthy relationship.”

“She went through my entire life. My Entire life, without sparing me a single ounce of love. No hugs, no compliments, no kiss on the cheek. Not once did she ever look me in the eye and say ‘Bojack, I love you.’ No.”

“All I ever got was a mouth full of sass and a slap on the face every now and again.”

“So obviously, when I learned that she died. That the woman who constantly, went out of her way, to make my life miserable. Had passed on. Well… I thought I’d feel better.”

“Geez, Bojack.” Greg sighed.

“Hey, it’s my spotlight. Alright, and it’s what I felt. I thought I’d feel better.”

“But I didn’t. And, here I was. Giving this eulogy on behalf of my mother.” He rolled his eyes at himself.

“God, I gave a whole spiel about the loss of my mother. Trying to connect some deeper meaning from her death. To understand what it all meant. What all the trauma was for. The constant neglect.”

“There was no lesson. No closure. My mother was dead, and that was the end of her story.”

“And it made me feel like, Shit. Of course, I was deeply intoxicated. Blown out of my mind.”

“Good heavens,” MegaPearl hissed. “We think we’ve heard enough of your story.”

“What, I haven’t even gotten to my point.” Bojack objected.

“That’s quite alright, we’ve heard enough pessimism for this dinner. We’d like to remind people to keep these conversations civil.”

She turned to the horseman, “Especially you, Bojack. There’s a lot to be sad about, a million things as you say. Let’s not make tonight one of those nights.”

“Fine,” he groaned. Then looked down at his hands. “Sorry.”

“That’s alright.” She clapped the palm of her hands together. “Now Greg, why don’t you uplift us with your story. Tell us how Greg became the human he is today.”

“I’ve been waiting to hear this story.” Connie jumped in.

“Oh, you guys don’t want to hear that story.” Greg glanced at Steven.

“Don’t be so modest, Greg.” Herb joined in. “Tell us how a carefree Rockstar, out on his own. With only a van and guitar in hand. Came out on top, with millions to his name.”

“You make me sound so cheesy.” Greg scratched his head. “I don’t know folks. Why don’t you give it a go, MegaPearl. You seemed to have a story in mind.”

“Are you sure, Greg.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Bojack got me thinking a little is all, don’t want to downplay the vibe anymore than it is.”

“Alright, if you say so.” MegaPearl put down her silverware. “It’s up to us to lift our spirits, and we have just the tale.”

She unfused. Leaving Pearl and Volleyball hand in hand on their seat.

“A story of two pearls.” Pearl began.

“And how their fates intertwined.” Volley fussed.

“As many of you know, Rose left a giant void in my life. There were some days, where I’d think I’d never recover. Because I could never get over the pain, I could never get over her.”

Volleyball placed her head on Pearl’s shoulder. “Pink was not only my diamond, but she was my best friend. I thought I’d be by her side, forever.”

“So, when I had learned what had happened. I couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe she was gone. That I was, replaced.”  
“I won’t lie, I avoided Pearl and Steven for some time.” Volley looked at Steven. “But I wish I had spoken out sooner.”

“And you did,” Pearl emphasized. “In your own time, you reached out to us.” Pearl laced her palm with hers. “And together.”

They fused again.

“We were finally able to piece everything together. We were able to understand Pink from both sides. One knew her as a child, quick to temper and naïve in nature. The other knew her as a graceful tactician, shrouded in many secrets. Through this understanding, came a passing calm. One that formed our very existence.”

“That’s beautiful, MegaPearl.” Greg was holding back a tear.

“Aren’t they talking about your wife.” Bojack rubbed in.

“Yeah, and it’s still beautiful.”

“Thank you for the personal, and heartfelt story MegaPearl.” Herb warmly said. “It did a good job whipping us back on track.”

“Now, next contestant please.”

“Oh, would you look at that.” Bojack announced. “That would be you Steven. Comes right back around.” He said with a smile.

“Knock it off Bojack. The man’s still young, still reeling in his adventure. Let’s give em a pass.”

“Where’s your follow through, it’s like you don’t even want to hear his story. It can be anything he wants, it could even be small. Back me up, Greg.”

“Bojack, I don’t know.”

“Here, why don’t we ask the man himself.” Bojack placed his arms on the table and pushed his face towards Steven.

“How ‘bout it champ. You want to tell us a story?”

Steven crafted a smile. “That’s alright, I think I’ll pass.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t really think…” the horseman muttered.

“If Steven doesn’t want to go, I got a story to tell.” Connie place her hand onto Steven’s. “I got a feel-good story that’ll knock your socks off.”

“Alright, Connie. Let’s here it,” MegaPearl smiled at her.

“With pleasure.”

“This is the story, of when I first became friends with Steven.”

“Wait, what!” Steven exclaimed.

“I was reading on the sand by the beach. When a quake rattled a huge rock to come falling down. Steven, who happened to be nearby, jumped in and rescued me. He used his pink bubble to shield us both from the debris.”

“Unfortunately, Steven didn’t know how to control his powers back then. So, we got stuck. We were little back then. We ended up at the bottom of the ocean trying to pop our way out of it.”

Steven scratched the back of his head.

“But on that day, we became friends. And to this day, he’s easily one of the most important figures in my life.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Such a sweet, and caring tale.” Herb mused.

Steven’s cheeks lit up like a sizzling sun. And suddenly, he realized that all eyes were on him. Somehow, he became the center of attention again. They were looking at him with happy faces, and gentle eyes. And he hated it.

“HEY!”

That was Amethyst’s voice.

“Aren’t you that horse from Horsin’ Around.”

The horseman groaned.

“Yes, that’s me.”  
“Oh my god!” She had stars in her eyes. “I loved your show, I used to watch it over and over. Garnet, it’s the horse from freaking Horsin’ around. Can you believe it.”

“Yes, we’ve met before.” She said nonchalantly.

“What! And I’m just finding out about this now.” She slammed both her arms on the table. “Dude, I gotta have your autograph. Or a picture. Garnet, quick! Use my phone.”

“Hold on Amethyst, we’re having a dinner. Not a signing.”

“But, MegaP. It’s the horse from Horsin’ around.”

“Some other time, Amethyst.”

“Actually, you’re sort of just in time for something else.” Herb began. “We were just sharing stories about transformation. Connie just gave a darling little tale. And that makes you next, Amethyst. Care to share.”

“A story, ‘bout transformation.” She leaned her body back against her chair. “I don’t know, sounds like a pretty weak downgrade.”

“Alright, I can make it worth your while.” Herb went on. “What if I offer you the complete Horsin’ Around Blue-ray set. It’s got all nine seasons, behind the scenes features, and it’s even got some early bloopers. My personal favorite.”

“Shut up! You have that, I don’t buy it. There’s no way you have it. They released a limited supply of copies.”

“Hey, I know I got kicked off my own show. But I still got a little bargaining power. Made those tv execs ship me a full case.”

“Hold the phone. Now hand it to me.” Amethyst said. “You’re the creator of Horsin’ Around.”

“You bet your horses.” Herb declared.

Amethyst was ecstatic. “Oh ho ho. You got yourself a deal! Showrunner.”

“My beasty transformation came after I met my extended fam, the famethysts. I was able to reconnect with amethysts from my very own kindergarten, they’re a blast.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met your family before, Amethyst.” Greg said.

“You haven’t, and your missing out. They were here when the zoo arrived.”

“They were on board the zoo, the same zoo that held all those humans.” Greg winced.

“Heck ya.”

“Weren’t all those, Rose Quartz on board.” Greg said.

“Oh my god, can we talk about that now.”

“Weren’t we talking about transformation.” Bojack added.

“It’s a conversation, Bojack. Not an assignment.” Herb replied.

“Did someone mention Rose Quartz?”

The voice didn’t come from any of them, but from the other end of the table. Spinel and the diamonds had been talking amongst themselves.

“Someone mentioned my dear Starlight.” It was White’s voice.

“We may have brought her up.” Greg spoke up. “But. Maybe not the one you’re thinking of.”

“Well, this simply won’t do. She once again looms my mind, without mercy. Please, may we speak of her.” White implored.

On instinct, Greg gave Steven a quick look. But quickly shifted his head back upon locking eyes with his son.

“I don’t know, White.” Greg rubbed the back of his hair. “What would we even talk about?”

“Hopefully anything and everything.” White expressed.

“My Starlight took it upon herself to sacrifice Everything for the sake of this planet. And while I knew she continued to hide away from the aftermath of war, I never expected her to stay on this planet.”

“Ah yes,” Yellow started. “The entire time me and Blue spent mourning, reliving the painful day that brought down pink. Blaming ourselves, for eons. All while you were in your head, playing games with Pink.”

“Yes,” she admitted. “So many games we played. How differently things could have been? If I just let her win.”

“White, is now really the best time.” Blue gestured towards Spinel, and then the rest of the table.

“This seems like a perfectly good time. Everyone here is familiar with Pink, it’s not a subject that could just be ignored.” White stated.

“Don’t worry about me, Blue.” Spinel said. “Figured it’d be impossible to avoid today.”

“Are you sure, Spinel. There is a lot that has been unsaid.” Blue began. “We never really had a chance to speak about her. Not through Steven’s side of the family, or even amongst us diamonds.”

“We don’t have to do this, we can still turn back if you want to.”

“No.” Spinel looked at Steven. “There is no going back.”

“Time’s arrow marches forward.” Bojack muttered.

“Look at my little, flashlight. Mustering her courage for the sake of her family. You’re developing into a fine goddess, my dear.”

This prompted a flustered grin from Spinel.

Knock’

Knock’

Knock’

“Well, who could that be.” MegaPearl wondered. “We weren’t expecting any more visitors. Greg, you don’t suppose it’s another friend of yours.”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Fret not everyone, I’ll answer the door.” White stood herself up and glided away.

“Trust me, no one was worried.” Yellow replied.

Bojack stood himself up.

“Hey MegaPearl, where’s the bathroom? I can feel myself starting to leak.”

“It’s right over there,” she pointed.

“Thanks,” he lightly approached her. “And uh, again. Sorry about earlier. I guess it was a little out of hand for me, to uh, rant on about my mother. I’ll, uh, go to the bathroom now.”

“Carry on Bojack,” MegaPearl replied. “And since more company has arrived, we’ll have another visit to the kitchen.”

“Again,” Steven fussed.

“We won’t be long Steven, it’ll be just a minute.”

He watched her fade away into the kitchen. Fade away from his line of sight. The table was rowdy now, a fable of voices.

There was a festering fire flaring through his entire body. An unstable flame. An unswayable power cable attached to a Molotov cocktail. One that Steven constantly tried to disable.

Heat. No, he needed a stronger word.

Boil. Under his own foil.

Toast. When he should be acting as host.

Skin seared with fear that the gears will thin and begin to crack. Present time could do little to draw him back, were it not for the light that came to attack.

“Pink! There you are.” It was White, her voice was loud. “Hello Starlight, you certainly gave everyone a scare. They're all just thrilled to see you safe and sound.”

There was little to understand, because it virtually did not make sense.

It was Pink. It was Pink Diamond. Standing right next to White.

It was his mom.

His hand reached for a passing calm. To feel his gem safely against his palm.

But it wasn’t there.

“Hello everyone,” Pink said with a weak smile.

Her presence silenced the room. But only for a moment.

“Is that Pink! Goddamm Rose Quarts.” Herb expelled. “Get on over here! Steal BoJack’s seat. You can be right next to Greg.”

Pink took a single step, then hesitated.

“It’s all right, Universe.” Herb began. “I have a feeling that Bojack will be gone for a while. We can always find a seat for him later.”

Pink took in Herb’s welcoming words. Then pandered her eyes around the table.

Amethyst gave her a look back. “Sup, PD.”

Ruby and Sapphire were sharing a single seat. It was clear they were upset, since Ruby kept fidgeting her hands and Sapphire sat in silence.

Next to them was an empty chair.

Followed by White at the end of the table, she already sat herself down.

It made her blood boil.

On the other side of the table was Yellow, and she hadn’t taken her eyes off Pink since she showed up. “It’s good to see you again.”

Next to her was Blue. Someone was huddled inside of Blue’s outfit. She could see a pink head poking out, but she couldn’t recognize who it was.

MegaPearl came back from the kitchen, only to stop dead in her tracks.

“Pink, Rose,” she stammered. “We weren’t expecting your visit.”

They unfused.

“If not, we would have prepared a better meal.” Volley expressed. “We simply whipped up something quick. We can-, we can make something-”

“It’s alright, Volleyball.” Pearl cusped her hand.

“Pearl!” Pink ran up to them. “And Pearl! I can’t believe I have the chance to be able to speak with the both of you. I’ve missed you both so much.” She stepped closer, but then saw them both flinch.

“Yes, it’s good to see you.” Pearl bit her lip. “Especially on such short notice and without a proper invite.”

“Pearl, its really no problem. I can whip-”

“There’s no need, Volley.” Pearl grabbed the platter from her hands. “Trust me, she’ll love this.”

Pearl faced Pink, “Where will you be seating?”

“Slap that platter right over here,” Herb insisted. “This seat has your name written all over it.”

“Will do,” Pearl mused. She placed the platter down, then sat herself where she was before. Volley followed suit, unable to look Pink in the eye.

That didn’t stop everyone else from staring her down. Each curious to her sudden presence.

“Well, everyone.” Pink said weakly. “I know that it’s a little…shocking. That I’m here with you all now. There’s a lot that I left behind. And, and I know that it caused a lot of pain. For all of you. And I know that I’ll never be able to make them up, to make up for my mistakes.”

She breathed a heavy sigh.

“But I couldn’t help myself. I needed to see you all again. I needed to see how you all were. I know that makes me selfish. But I hope that we can find some solace, even if it’s just a little, in allowing me to spend this dinner with you all.”

Greg couldn’t contain himself. He stood up and hugged Pink, and she returned the embrace.

Pearl unveiled the platter she had prepared for Pink.

Hotdogs.

“Thank you so much, Pearl.” Pink mused. “You’ve become a cook, I see.”

Pearl rolled her eyes.

Upon taking a bite, she locked eyes with her son for the first time.

“Steeevan,” she gargled before clearing her throat.

“You’re Steven!” she exclaimed.

She was speaking directly at him. In a strife of panic, he turned to Connie for help.

“It’s a dream come true to be able to officially meet you.” Pink went on. “I could only imagine all the wonderful things you were able to experience and understand about the Earth. About life.”

Connie signaled she wasn’t going to speak for him.

“I couldn’t be in your life, Steven. But I want you to know that I did it so you can experience the beauty that life has to offer. To be able to build a life of your own, and the freedom to do so. Nothing holding you back.”

“Well, tell me about yourself.”

“What are your interests?”

“Ooh, ooh, what’s your favorite food?”

“Was it MegaPearl who served you that platter?”

“I bet you have a sweet tooth. Tell me, do you love sweets?”

Steven clawed at his hair. “Wow, that’s a lot of questions at-”

“Lay off the man! Can’t you see he’s burning.”

“Ruby.” Sapphire stated. “Watch your temper, this isn’t about you.”

Ruby fidgeted in her seat, an eternal flame. Passing heat through the whole table. Sapphire matched it with her ice.

“Oh, forgive me.” Pink said. “I’m just excited, is all. I missed so much.” She gave him a patient smile.

“Whenever you’re ready, Steven.”

“I’m here for you.”

That last statement did it. It really did it. It ignited the flares radiating from his body. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. After all, she was never there for him.

“I’m here for you! Ha! Don’t make me laugh.”

The sound drowned his flame, but the voice was not his.

“When have you Ever! Been there for someone.” It was Spinel, she was still wrapped under Blue.

“Excuse me.” Pink said.

“Darling, be gentle.” Blue diamond chastised.

“You HEARD her.” Ruby joined. “Pink! If that’s your real name.”

“It is, we’ve been through this already.” Sapphire said. “Now sit back down.”

Ruby listened, but at the expense of the table. Which began receiving her flaming blows.

“I couldn’t be there in the past, but I’m here now.” Pink defended. “In this moment. This one, spectacular-”

“No, don’t do that.” Spinel spat. “Don’t romanticize this. Not everyone’s happy to see you, ya know.”

Pink pouted. “Well, that’s fair. But I’m certain that Greg and Steven are happy to see me. And that’s enough already.”

Spinel blew a loud, mocking raspberry.

“Dearie, please refrain yourself.” Blue said. “I do apologize on her behalf, Pink. I, for one, am pleased to see you again. Even under the stressful circumstance.”

“R-really,” Pink said.

“Of course. I’ve missed you so much, Pink. More than I’ll ever know.”

The whole table shared a tear with Blue.

“If you could restrain yourself, Blue.” Yellow offered her hand for comfort. “For our Sake.”

“Ah, yes. Terribly sorry, everyone.”

“Pink,” Yellow locked eyes with her. “There’s a million things I can say and none of it will make up for the pain I’ve caused you. The wrongs that I’ve committed.”

“Yellow,” White spoke up. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You were carrying around my will of governing. My fixed expectations. In the end, I’ve caused everyone the most pain.”

“That much is true,” Yellow chided. “But that doesn’t excuse my actions. You have your sins White, and I have mine.”

Pink was staring at her hotdog, lost in her thoughts.

“Pink.” It was still Yellow’s voice.

“This isn’t easy for me to say, but you deserve to hear it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What was that.” Pink muttered.

“I’m, sorry.”

“For what.”

“For never supporting you.”

“Excuse me!” she glowed for a second.

“Your colony on Earth, you were doing grand on your own. I should have supported your decisions. I should have been more lenient.”

“You were right about everything, Pink. The way we ran things. The way we treated gems, and our empire. We couldn’t have been more wrong. And yet, there wasn’t a single moment where I didn’t treat you like a child.”

“As diamonds, we are all to blame for upholding era two ways.” Blue chimed in. “Of course, except for you Pink.”

“It is my biggest regret, Pink.” Yellow continued. “I don’t expect you to forgive me. I just wanted to make it clear.”

“Well, it’s not clear to me.” Pink said back.

“It’s not clear to me at all. Why now? Why not when I was running the colony? Why wasn’t it clear when we talked about preserving life? Why wasn’t it clear, When It Mattered!”

“You have to understand, Pink.” It was Blue’s voice. “Our family wasn’t on the best of terms. But surely you understand that underneath it all. Underneath the expectations, stubborn will, and strife that we shared as a family. There was love. You understood that better than any of us.”

“Love!” she roared.

“Was it love when you kept me in house arrest.”

“Was it love when you locked me in the dark.”

“Was it love when you’d leave me for eons.”

“To MYSELF!”

Pink was furious.

“THAT’S RICH.” It was Spinel’s fury. “That’s really bold coming from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.” Pink held back her tongue.

“Oh, woe is me.” Spinel mocked. “I’m Pink Diamond, the clear victim from this entire charade. An apology isn’t enough for me. No, sir. Only moral dominance for me. Since I’m such a cinnamon roll.”

“How dare you? You don’t know me-”

“Oh, I know you plenty sweet cheeks. And so does everyone here in this room.” She raised Blue’s arms for emphasis. 

“You ain’t perfect. You’ve done just as much bad as you’ve done good and you know it.” Her glare was like venom.

Pink was left with little to say.

“Who are you?”

The question left a stark impression.

“Who AM I?”

“Who AM I!”

“What are you even saying?”

Spinel leaped out of Blue’s garnet and stomped on the table.

“Don’t recognize your best friend, Pink. Was I not memorable enough for ya?”

“Spinel!” Pink gasped, and flashed a vivid aura.

“You tell em, Spinel!” Ruby egged on.

“Or were you too busy hurting others instead.” Spinel insulted.

“Spinel, you have to understand. I was going-”

“Pink! Don’t even go there. We already know, okay. Everyone already knows. That you NEVER came for me.”

“Damm right she didn’t!”

“Ruby. Settle down, at once.” Sapphire exclaimed.

“That’s a hell no from me. I’ve got so much anger to unleash on this diamond, or quartz, whatever she wants to call herself.”

“You’re only thinking of yourself, why can’t you learn some restraint.”

“I’m thinking of myself,” the red gem croaked. “You think bottling in your anger is gonna help. Using all that energy to keep it trapped. Trapped in you soul. No way, not for me baby.”

“Why are you all so angry, I didn’t do anything wrong.” Pink cried out.

“Starlight, we all make mistakes. We’ve all done terrible things. We must learn-”

“No!” Pink stomped. “I’m not like you, I’m not a monster.”

“Ha, you’re right Pink.” Spinel teased. “You’re not like White. She doesn’t still act like a child.”

The words hurt more than she could believe.

“Herb, you’ll back me up. Won’t you?” Pink pleaded. “You know that I’m a good person. I know that I can be a little bit selfish. Overly optimistic, and a little self-destructive. But underneath it all, I’m a good person.

“Please, Herb. Tell them I’m a good person.”

Herb expelled the air trapped in his lungs. He picked at his peanuts while Pink waited for his reply.

“Gee, that’s a heavy subject.” He began. “A good person, I used to really believe in it. Not anymore. No one, is a good person. We’re all just people.”

Amethyst spoke up, “Damm, hear that PD. You ain’t a good person.”

The table blared in a frenzy of stifled screams. A bunch of petty emotions crashing like waves of a pink ocean.

Pearl merely observed the chaos. “So much for civil conversation.” She turned to face Volley, who had stood up from her seat.

“That’s ENOUGH!” The air became silent. Attention entirely focused on Volleyball, who was shaking from head to toe.

“Can we really call ourselves a family, just look at ourselves.” A few glances held up their shields. “We’re supposed to be understanding, patient with one another.”

That dropped their shields.

“We’re supposed to love, cherish, and support one another. In times of quiet comfort, and in times of great strife.”

“We’re allowed to be angry with one another, to express guilt or sorrow. But not at the expense of everything. Not at the expense of our family.”

She wasn’t trembling anymore.

“Now, can we all agree to have a pleasant dinner.” She received a few nods from the table. “Please. Let’s appreciate what we have as a family.”

Everyone stood quiet. Then, slowly.

They began to eat their meals again. Simply finishing their plates. Munching away with their heads focused entirely on their minds. The munching helped with the atmosphere. It gave their mouths something else to focus on.

“Steven.” It was Pink, and she had the softest smile served for him.

“You haven’t touched your food.”

No response from Steven.

“Eat with us, Steven.” She tried not to sound demanding.

“That’s alright, uh, Steven’s mom.” Connie said for him.

“He had a protein shake earlier, he’s fine.”

“But he hasn’t even touched his plate. Could it be? Did you not like it Steven? Maybe your Mom can make you something for-”

“That’s quite alright,” Pearl said annoyed. “We offered him the same request before your arrival. He is alright.”

“But Pearl, Steven is part human. Surely he needs to eat just as much as Greg.” She turned to Greg who was scarfing down his fifth porkchop.

“I’ve already asked him, what more-”

“Steven, why don’t you let me have a look.” Pink reached for the lid. Steven did the same.

She tried to take off the lid, but Steven refused to let it happen.

“Steven, what’s wrong. Is it really that bad? I can take it off your hands for you if you’d like.”

This time, Pink used both her hands to try and lift the whole platter. But Steven refused.

“Steven, what’s wrong. Why won’t you speak to me?”

More silence from Steven.

“Is it something I did? Something I said.”

Silence.

“Please, Steven. Speak to me. I couldn’t be there for you, but…I’m here for-”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear another Word, come from your mouth! You sound like a broken record. You keep expecting for things to be okay. Expecting for us to have a Normal relationship. None of this is normal.”

“I think you’d be a lot happier with yourself if you’d just admit what a terrible person you are. Leaving me to clean up your mess.”

“I-I didn’t do this to-” Pink sputtered.

“DON’T give me that!” Steven stomped.

“You left a plethora of bullshit for me to deal with. The gems didn’t know anything about raising a human. My father wanted nothing to do with my gem side. Homeworld set out to destroy the Earth, even after the war. Almost every gem I met tried to kill me. And all because no one could distinguish the fact, that I was not Rose Quartz.”

“It was so infuriating. I spent so much time not understanding my own identity. So much time, apologizing for the actions that you wrought. It was making me totally insane.”

“Steven!” Pink stood up. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t what I wanted. You weren’t supposed to inherit my problems. I just wanted to-”

“To WHAT! Permanently erase yourself from existence. Leave everyone you ever knew behind.”

The words were harsh, but Pink was not silent.

“No, Steven. I just wanted to give you a chance. A chance at living. I was so sure you wouldn’t end up like me.”

Steven laughed up a storm. He hasn’t laughed that hard all night.

“Well, Congrats! You fucking failed.”

Steven finally lifted his platter. Inside, was Jasper’s gem. Shattered.

“I’m just like you.”

“I’m a diamond.”

Steven left his seat in a muddled sweat. He could hear countless voices pleading for him to return. But no one was going to stop him, he needed to be free from them.

So, he found himself in a familiar room and closed the door behind him. Silence drowned the sound.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

“What Are You Doing Here?” A campy voice boomed. It was the horseman.

“No, that one was bad. Let me try again.”

“What are YOU doing here?”

“No, that one was bad too. Let’s just keep em rolling.”

“Okay. What are you doing here? Did I get it? I can tell by your face that I didn't get it. All right, let me try again. "What are you doing—? I'm sorry I am having trouble with the words. Is it okay if I play around with it a little bit? When did you get here? Sorry, no. That didn’t help at all.”

“Bojack,” Steven weighed the tone down. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, uh, I was just staying in here. Doing common bathroom stuff, I stopped leaking for the time being.”

There was some black tar that filled up the bathtub.

“Then, I may or may not have heard the commotion outside. It’s really none of my business, and I had already screwed up once this dinner. So, I just. Stayed in here.”

Steven said nothing, just sat himself by the bathroom door.

“So, this is our lives now. Crazy, right. Right.”

“Two peas in a pod, stuck in a bathroom together. Hiding from your very scary family.”

“Hey, Bojack.”

“Uh, yeah. What’s up?”

“The relationship you had with your mom, the shitty relationship you went on about. Does-does it get any better?”

“What.” Bojack said.

“I couldn’t help but, relate, to your story. The feeling you had for your mom. The bitter hole she left in your life. I can feel that. Deep in my chest.”

“I-I just want to know. Does it get easier? Or am I just doomed. Doomed to repeat her mistakes. Doomed to ruin the relationships around me. To forever think of her name as a big stain on my life.”

“I don’t know how to handle it, I-I don’t know if I’ll ever will.”

He busted in tears. The walls from his mind closed in, locking him with his fears.

“Steven.”

“I won’t lie, it’s possible.”

“I never learned how to love, and didn’t really know how to react to it well. I ruined a ton of relationships. Too many to count. I know what it’s like to feel like your whole life is drowning. And it used to bring everyone around me, down with me. Because it’s easy to push and kick, especially when people are reaching out to you.”

“But it really didn’t have to be that way for me. And it doesn’t for you.”

“Steven, all we have in the world are the connections we make. Take care of those who love you, those who are good to you in the present.”

“Maybe you’ll never have the relationship with your mom the way you wanted. Maybe the pain will never go away.”

“But you do have people who care about you. And that’s worth something. It’s worth, everything.”

Steven took it all in. He cried as he did. The tears would not stop falling. It wasn’t until now that he realized he had wanted to cry from the very beginning. From the start of it all.

So he cried.

And cried.

And cried some more.

Until he couldn’t form any tears, until he couldn’t muster the strength.

After composing himself, he spoke.

“Thanks.”

“I think I’m ready to head out now.”

“Really, right now. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. She’s waiting for me.”

“Alright, a little vague. But you know what your doing Steven. I’ll just, stay in here. Probably for the best.”

Steven stood himself up. “Hey, see you on the other side.”

A think, black sludge starting leaking from the horseman’s body. It corroded his fingernails and seeped from his eyeholes.

“Yeah, Steven. I’ll see you around.”

The tar-like substance started to pour out at an alarming rate. Bojack placed himself within the tub. And then BoJack’s body began to feed the tar, pouring out of the tub and onto the floor.

Steven took one last look at the horseman.

And then not a moment later, he was facing the dining room again.

Sitting at the end of the table.

It was quiet. Of course, it could be because the seats were mostly vacant. Everyone had either left or simply disappeared. He wasn’t sitting around with Pearl, Connie, Greg, or even Volley for that matter.

No.

All he had, was what was ahead.

Straight across. Right at the other side of the table.

“Steven.” Her voice was barely audible.

“I don’t want to leave things like this.”

Steven spoke to her. “You don’t have to worry about me. I have people who will take care of me.”

She looked even more distressed.  
“I could see that, I think I felt a little bit of that tonight. But, that isn’t what I was talking about.”

“I meant us. Steven, I don’t want to leave our relationship like this.”

“It’s fine.” Steven lied. “I mean, it’s not fine. But, it’s fine.”

“If there was just some way, maybe something that can-”

“But you can’t. You can’t do anything for me anymore.”

She started choking up.

“Steven, no matter what happens. No matter what day it is. Or how hopeless things might seem. Don’t you ever forget, that I love you.”

Steven bit down his lip and focused on the pain.

“I love you, Steven. There isn’t a thing in the Universe that can change that fact.”

Salt lakes fell onto his bare knuckles.

“Steven, I love you. Don’t let anyone make you think otherwise.”

Three times she had said it now.

The maternal love that was robbed from the boy started to weigh in. And he could no longer hold the massive urge to charge at her. To embrace her in a hug. To understand what it feels like to feel her skin, the curls within her hair. The warm embrace that could only be delivered by the very gem in front of him.

“Steven, please. Look at me-”

Pink Diamond’s form imploded. Leaving nothing but her gem behind, floating in the air. It was like his gem was ripped from his body all over again. Only this time, he was left all alone.

Alone with himself.

Just a man and his demons, drowning in the pink ocean.


End file.
